He Never Said 'I Love You'
by thatonegreenpencil
Summary: Heiji/Kazuha. One day, she said she didn't care. He left, without saying or thinking. One-shot. Minor swearing and character death.


**A/N Sorry for the late update! I'm currently on vacation. Not to mention that I'm experiencing writer's block. Well, I just saw the newest chapter, and I got this idea. This is dedicated to CilanLover, who has reviewed every single one of my stories. You rock! **

**Ran: Spiritgurl21 doesn't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span>He Never Said 'I Love You'<span>

"Heiji you ahou! I don't give a damn to what you say!"

"Your choice then ahou!"

"Ahou!"

"Ahou!"

The shouts of the two Osakan teens could be heard down the whole block as they fought.

"I'm leaving!"

"Fine! _Heiji._ I wouldn't care if you never came back!"

At this, Heiji stopped dead at the door. He slowly turned around and spat out his last words.

"Goodbye, _Kazuha_."

And he stormed out in rage.

Kazuha stuck her head out the door and screamed "AHOU!"

* * *

><p>The next day at school, they refused to look, talk, or go anywhere ten feet near each other. The other students whispered hurriedly as they stole glances at both of them. Both of them coolly ignored the others, and left as soon as the school bell rung.<p>

It when on like that for a week, and the rumors got worse and worse. Both Kazuha and Heiji had been called to the office, shaking their heads when asked what was wrong.

It changed when Heiji stopped going to school. At first Kazuha thought it was to clear his head, and stay away from her. But when days turned into weeks, Kazuha started to get worried. She visited Heiji's parents multiple times, but got no answers. Two weeks later, when Heiji was officially reported missing; she discovered that Conan had gone back to America.

About a month later, she arrived at Heiji's house, just to find both his parents talking on the phone rapidly. Heiji's mom has tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kazuha caught the words 'Heiji, hospital, critical condition'.

* * *

><p>"Hattori Heiji, third floor, room 452."<p>

Kazuha thanked the nurse and ran/walked there as fast as she could.

"H…Heiji?" she timidly spoke when she walked in. He was in bad condition, bandages wrapped around his head, bruises and cuts on every inch of his body. He smiled weakly when she came in.

"Hey 'zuha." He barely whispered. He broke into a coughing fit right after, and Kazuha waited patiently. After he was done she broke into sobs.

"D..Don't cry." He whispered, smiling.

"How the heck can you smile at a time like _this?_ You… You AHOU!" she sobbed some more.

They were quiet for some time, only the harsh sound of Heiji's breath, accompanied with the beeps of the monitor cut through the silence.

"I…I'm sorry." He wheezed out, grasping her hand."

Kazuha shook her head. "No. I'm the one who has to be sorry. I didn't mean it when I said I _would_ care. I always will."

Heiji just nodded, his eyes slowly closing. "Me too Kazuha."

Then, Kazuha realized what was happening. "I…love you Heiji."

His grip tightened momentarily, but then slowly released. His hand bumped the frame of the bed, and a slow 'beeeep' came from the monitor.

Her scream echoed across the corridor, into emptiness.

The funeral was depressing, a tense atmosphere filling the air. Kudo (who had appeared shortly after Heiji was taken into the hospital) hung his head down, speaking a few words before choking up. Right now, he was clinging to Ran, who had tears drip silently down her face.

Kazuha refused to speak or make eye contact with anyone, and stayed mostly in a corner for the whole funeral. A lot of people came up to her, asking if she was okay. She only nodded, her head not looking up.

He was buried with his hat and kendo sword, near the school.

Nothing was the same since then.

Five years later, Kazuha walked up to her old high school and laid some lilies on his grave.

"_Lilies mean 'beheading' ahou!"_

The memory flashed by with pain, and she found herself crying.

"_You said goodbye, but never said 'I love you'…"_

* * *

><p>(5 years and a month before Heiji POV)<p>

_"__Ahou Kazuha. What the hell does she know?_'"

Just then, the phone rang. "Hattori?"

Oh. It was the chibi brat. "_What?__"_

"I found them Hattori."

I felt my eyes widen.

"You have 25 minutes to get out here. Be prepared." The phone shut off with a click.

25 minutes huh? I picked up my phone and instinctively started to dial Kazuha's number. Then I stopped.

_"__Nothing will go wrong. It__'__s not forever.__"_ I shut off my phone and left it lying on my desk.

_"__It__'__ll be fine__…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow that was depressing. :( I dunno why I get the impulse to kill off Heiji, my favorite character. Anyways, I don't know what a kendo sword is called. Can anyone tell me? Also, I just **_**had**_** to add that thing with the lilies. So sweet. :D I expected my first Hezuha fanfic to be all cheery, but this idea was too overwhelming… Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
